


Winter Ball

by procoffeinating



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, F/F, Masquerade Ball, Red Lingerie, mild nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: Not the kind of masquerade ball you'd expect, but the one we need this year.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19
Collections: WinterKnights 2020 - a Merlin Winter/Holiday Fest





	Winter Ball

.


End file.
